Guilty Pleasures
by Siren's Tale
Summary: Italy and Germany and others find their romantic side. Some crazy rumors spread and the unexpected occurs. Rated: M for strong sexual themes and strong language.
1. I Miss You

Germany woke up to Italy peering at him with gleaming hazel eyes.

Italy's eyes went a little wide and he said quietly and solemnly, "I am sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No-no. You didn't. I was starting to wake up anyway."

Italy had a worried face as if he had done something wrong. He was wearing a loose white buttoned shirt that slightly exposed bare chest.

"If I am I intruding, I can leave, sir. I just wanted to... um... to..." Italy trailed off while aimlessly looking around the room to keep his gaze off of Germany.

"To what?", Germany asked with his sleepy voice now gone. He had a deep, low yet comforting voice.

Italy swallowed nervously. His palms were getting warm. "I just wanted to see you... I mean- since it has been so long since the last meeting. I... missed you."

Germany grabbed Italy's hand gently from he's side. Italy gasped slightly as Germany pulled him closer. Germany's strong grip surprised him.

Germany looked into his eyes intently. Italy was breathily heavily now.

Germany chuckled playfully "You're breathing so loudly, Italy. You're making me feel nervous, ha ha!"

"I-I'm sorry." Italy said in a timid childish voice. He was so close to Germany that he could feel his cool breath blow on his face.

Germany leaned his forehead against his and pressed his nose close to his nose.

With his eyes closed, Germany said, "I missed you too."

He was pulling Italy sternly by his shirt, closer and closer until Italy was practically in the bed with him. Germany stroked Italy wavy brown hair and pale face. Italy looked at him quietly in wonder. Germany was quite beautiful himself with his perfect wavy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He also had a muscular, manly build that make Italy look like a child compared to him. Italy closed his eyes with pleasure as Germany petted his hair gently. He was so overwhelmed by it that he leaned in and rested his head on Germany's chest.

"Please don't go again. Please.", Italy said. He rubbed the side of Germany's chest with his hand feebly and breathed more slowly to the warmth of his body.

Germany wrapped his arms around Italy and smiled. "I won't, Italy.", he replied comfortingly.


	2. Losing Composure

Italy was still holding on to Germany but tighter. His breathing quickened. Germany fell silent with only his quiet breaths being heard barely over Italy's.

"Germany?", Italy whispered as he looked up at him innocently.

Germany looked back at him, "Ja?"

"Uh- is it okay if I stay with you longer. I was just,uh, was wondering since I didn't want to make you late."

Germany rested his chin on Italy's head. "Of course. I don't care if I'm late. As long as I'm with you. Oh, ja! Do you still remember some of the German that I taught you from before? Ha ha."

Italy had asked Germany to teach him some German since he always loved the language. He barely picked up on any since it was a hard language for him to learn and also because he was never good at learning other languages to begin with.

"I think so..." Italy said unsure.

"Vell... Do you know what "Ich liebe dich" means?", Germany said with a cute smirk.

Italy thought for a second and then shook his head "no". Germany chuckled "It means "I love you". So Italy... Ich liebe dich." Germany kissed him on the forehead.

Italy sunk closer into Germany's chest. Soon Italy's muffled weeps could be heard.

"Was ist los- uh- I mean, what's wrong, Italy? Did... I say something wrong?" Germany had a worried expression."

Italy sniffed a little from his crying and look up at Germany. His eyes were watery and the tears made his eyes shiny. "No. I just... want you... with-me."

Germany cocked his head to one side and smiled slightly. "But I am with you. I told you, I won't leave you."

"I just-" Germany interrupted Italy by kissing him on the lips. Italy struggled a little but then let Germany hold him. He leaned into him closer.

Germany breathed heavily but calmly as he kissed down Italy's neck. As he held his head he subconsciously unbuttoned his shirt revealing his ridged muscular chest.

Italy kissed down Germany's neck to his chest. He couldn't resist his perfect body. He wanted him so bad. Germany moaned quietly with his eyes still closed and he whispered something to himself in German.

Italy stopped to look at Germany's beautiful face and him still moving his hips side to side in pleasure. He watched as his chest, now glistening with sweat, and how is chest moved up and down to his breathing.

"Damn. Germany is horny as hell!", Italy thought to himself. "I'm barely touching him and he's already gasping like he's ran a race."

Germany finally opened his eyes half-way and stared back at Italy for a few moments.

He sat up with Italy still on top of him and then kissed his lips harder then before. He wanted Italy even more. He reached down to Italy's crotch and stroked it as he pushed his tongue inside Italy's mouth. Germany took Italy's hand and made him start stroking his crotch.

"I vant you so much. Let's make love Italy!" Germany became excited and was almost yelling.

"Shhh...", Italy placed his hand gently on Germany's mouth. Germany knitted his brow and mumbled something softly under Italy's hand.

"We can't... Not- not while everyone is here."

Italy took his hand off of Germany's mouth. "Ven then? I want you-"

"Shhh. I want you too but we can't now. If it makes you feel better I can make you some... PASTA! The way I make it tastes good." Italy said.

"I bet you taste good..." Germany said subconsciously. He had a surprised look when he realized what he had said.

Italy asked, "Wha?!"

"I-I mean I bet it DOES taste good. Heheh."

"You're horny aren't you, Germany?", Italy asked him even though the answer was obvious.

Germany shook his head "yes". He was in fact hard with his cock bulging from his underwear. He looked up at Italy with innocent blue eyes. To Germany's surprise, Italy began pulling down Germany's underwear.

"Va- vat are you doing?! Italy don't... I'll..." Germany pleaded.

"You'll what?" Italy asked playfully. He bent his head down and started sucking Germany's large hard cock. "I know you want me to give it to you. Stop pretending you don't."

Germany gasped and his eyes rolled back and closed. He lifted his head back in pleasure. He was breathing heavily as ever. Italy kept sucking ignoring his pleades. He knew Germany enjoyed it; he always did. Germany moaned and moved his hips to push his cock deeper into Italy's mouth. It felt so nice that at some moments he forgot to breath. Italy could hear Germany's heart beating faster.

"More. Uh-more...so... nice." Germany said weakly.

His whole body was sweating now. Streams of sweat trinkled down his face and chest. His chest and face became red by his arousal. His cock was pulsating and hot. He stuck his tongue out and panted almost like a dog.

"Oh fick mich! Fuck me hard!" Germany cried.

Italy stopped and Germany immediately opened his eyes in question. "Vuh- vhy did you stop, Italy. I was going to cum. I was... I was going to-"

Italy shook his while smiling. "This is why I always say how crazy you Germans are. Always want more. More power. More land. More... sex. You have to control yourselves. You are the most horny guy ever... but I like that, Germany."

Germany looked at him in amazement, his eyes wide." What the fuck was this guy talking about?", He wondered.


	3. Feeling Pleasure

"I- I don't understand." Germany lied. It's was true that he loved sex. Anytime he could get it, he wanted it and when he was horny, he wanted it more than anything.

"You know good as well what I mean. You always get crazy like this." Italy replied.

"But... it feels so good." Germany replied. His voice lowered, he panted heavily between words, and he began rub his chest and cock. "I'm so horny in the morning. I need it so bad. I just want my cock in something. Ich will ficken*! I need to fuck!" Germany's pupils dilated and he was red in the face.

"Do you just want me to get you a sex toy because I can see this will be a problem. I mean, you look like you're high." Italy suggested.

"Nein! I vant to fuck! Give it to me hard in the arsch! I can feel my cock tingling to release my semen! Do you how hard I am?! Sucking it is not enough! Fucking scheiße**!"

Germany started getting angry and his arm muscles flexed as he became tense and the veins in his forearms became more apparent. To relax him, Italy petted his hair softly, which he liked too. Germany leaned into Italy's hand and quieted himself. He moaned like a small breathing slowed but he was still panting with his mouth slightly open.

"You love that, don't you? I know under all that frustration there's nice, innocent little Germany. Full of bratwurst*** and nice _hard _bread." Italy said.

"Mmm. I like bratwurst. It reminds me of a cock that I can suck." Germany leaned against the headboard of the bed and arched his back in pleasure.

"You've been so naughty, haven't you?", Italy said sarcastically.

"Yes I have. I have. Teach me a lesson! Spank me hard and good! " Germany replied darkly.

Italy stopped petting Germany's head and made an annoyed expression. "Ok I think it's about time for you to get ready, yes? You had your "daily special" so now you can go about your day sucking, i mean, eatting your bratwurst and what not."

Germany was in dismay. "But... I'm still hard. I'm hard as fuck and I haven't even climaxed yet." Italy ignored him, went out if the bed and walked towards the door. "I want more then my cock being sucked! I am the leader of the Axis Powers! I tell YOU want to do! And I say that I want to be fucked- now!" Germany yelled with veins popping out in the side of his head.

Just then the door flew open which surprised both Germany and Italy. "Meine Güte****!", Germany had exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Yelled Russia from the door way and still clutching the doorknob. "Italy I told you to call Germany. What's going on. Don't tell me he did it again."

Germany quickly shielded himself under the covers.

"Did he just say that he "wants to be fucked"?" Russia asked in horror.

The awkwardness was surrounding them. Italy fell silent and Germany looked at Italy for help.

Russia walked over to Germany and peered at him. "The meeting starts in ten minutes. You're usually the first one there, Germany. What's going on with you?"

"Uh. Nothing. I just... overslept." Just then Germany noticed that his erection could be easily seen bulging the sheets. His gaze on it was met by Russia's.

"Um... why...? Yea I don't want to know." He stared at Italy then back at Germany. "Just...get ready."

Germany knodded. Russia walk towards the door, gave Italy another look of suspicion and left through the door.

"Well. Uh-wow." Italy exclaimed and slightly chuckled.

A moment pasted and then Germany said. "Can you still fuck me really quick?"

Italy just left through the door. Germany slumped down into the bed disappointed.

He finally got out of bed to get ready. It too him a good 15 minutes to get over to the meeting room after that.

* "Ich will ficken!" Means "I want to fuck" in German.

** "scheiße" means "shit" in German.

*** "bratwurst" means "sausage" in German.

**** "Meine Güte" means "My God!" in German.

Hooray! If you're a non- German speaker, you just learned some German!

Lastly, notice how a lot of words that are supposed to begin with "w" begin with "v" when Germany is speaking. This is because I wanted to stress his accent since many Germans speak English like this.

If you guys are enjoying go ahead and favorite. Also, suggestions of new content are most welcome. ㈴2


	4. An Interesting Meeting

Germany walked out of his room with his uniform on. He did a quick spot-check of himself and then proceeded down the hall towards the meeting room. He could hear the chatter from all the other countries. It had been about two weeks since the last meeting.

As he enter inside everyone was standing up chatting to each other. She saw Italy speaking with France and walked up to them.

"Vhy the hell are you talking to that motherfucker?", Germany whispered in Italy's ear from behind.

Italy said to France "Excuse us for a moment." France walked off. "What the hell are you doing. Stop being rude!"

"I told you before I don't like him. Anyvay, I vant you to meet me in my room aftervard.", Germany whispered again.

"Why?"

Germany leaned in close to Italy. "Because I said so." He licked Italy's ear slightly.

Italy opened his mouth as he started to say something then decided not to say anything at all. He watched as Germany took his seat at the far end of the table. He began laying out some papers in front of himself and looked around to see if anyone would notice his presence and be seated. Italy, knowing what's going to happened tool his seat at the opposite end of the table. Germany looked up at him and smirked then wiggled his tongue at Italy. Italy looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Can everyone please have their seats." Germany said calmly. No one took the hint nor noticed that he even spoke.

He sighed then yelled over the noise, "VILL EVERYWUN QUIET DOWN AND HAVE A SEAT?!"

Quickly everyone scrambled for their seats and looked at each other nervously some laughed a little and Germany shot them a mean look to quiet them. "Thank you.", Germany said half-heartily.

"Meine Güte.*..", Germany said to himself.

"Ok so there's going to be a change in plans in how we're going to set up meetings from now on. I usually start with the talking but I feel like everyone deserves their input to so I'll let the beginning of our meetings be like a free-bie sessions. Whoever wants to talk can talk if they like. Then we will all discuss the topic that the person mentions. All in favor of this new method say "Aye".

There was an unnecessary paused while each country looked at each other while nodding. Finally they said "Aye."

"Those who oppose say "No"", Germany said. No one said anything. "Greeeaaat."

"And now begins our free-bie discussion. Who would like to begin?"

They all looked at each other not knowing what to say. Only small whispers to one another could be heard. "Not everyone talk at once.", Germany said sarcastically.

A few minutes pasted with no one speaking. Germany placed his face in his hands frustrated.

Finally France spoke, "Germany, this is a question for you." Germany glared at France And narrowed his eyes. "How are you taking the Treaty of Versailles?"

"How am I taking it?", Germany repeated in surprise. "Why is that relevant?"

"I'm sure everyone wants to know how you're managing with all that debt, land loss, and frustration with your people. I know know I would." France gave him a dark smirk.

"I am managing fine. The nation will build up once more- we're not crushed by this. Yes, it was a severe loss but we can pull ourselves together."

"And it must be so difficult to carry the blame for this war.", France continued on.

"I didnt start the war. Some idiot who killed Austria's leader, Franz Ferdinand, did! Had he not killed the stupid man, this all would have never happened! "

Austria came out of nowhere and interjected. Many didn't even know he was at the meeting. "My leader was not stupid- he was a brilliant man. However, I somewhat agree with Germany. The other countries contributed also to the war. Many times some of you didn't even need to get involved."

Germany smiled satisfied by Austria supporting him.

"But what about how Germany kept harrassing me for my land. He even bombed me!", Poland interjected.

Germany went back to putting his head in his hands while the other countries went on arguing to each other.

"Will you all just shut up? Germany had the strongest military force during that time. You're all just jealous of all his power.", Japan defended him. Germany perked up and gave Japan a wink.

"You mean the power that he lost for being a totally asshole in trying to steal everyone's land? Hahaha!", France challenged. Every laughed except Japan and Italy. Germany tense up angrily.

Everyone started agreeing with France now which annoyed Germany a lot. The arguing went on for the next 15 minutes until Germany practically fell asleep with his head resting on his hands on the table. His loud snoring made everyone stop talking and stare at him.

Poland, who has across from him to his right started poking his head. "Wake up you stupid idiot! The coward can't even defend himself!" Everyone laughed.

Germany lifted his head abruptly as if he wasn't sleeping at all. "Shut the fuck up and don't ever touch my head! Sick and tired of you-"

"Um... How about you all just shut up and stop fighting. Maybe this is what's leading to the Second World War, huh? Seriously. How will we ever be at peace if we keep fighting like this?", Italy interjected. The men paused at their positions and looked at Italy. "Now how about we act like civilized men and finish this meeting on a high note."

Germany smiled at Italy and Italy smiled back.

The meeting continued in for the next half hour and then was wrapped up with the countries saying farewell to one another. Some stayed and continued talking at the table and others left to go back to their rooms or elsewhere. The whole building was like a secret hotel and headquarters for the countries to stay and discuss issues with each other. It was pretty big and luxurious.

Germany walk passed Italy and whispered in his ear, "Remember. My room."

Italy sighed as he continued talking with France- mostly about how France should ease up on Germany and now he shouldn't be so rude to him. "He tends not to take stuff lightly. If you insult him, he's going to get you back. Might not be today nor tomorrow but eventually, he will.", Italy said to France.

"Whatever. He had it coming.", France replied.

They finished up their discussion and said goodbye. Italy left when there was only a few still in the meeting room talking. He headed on down the hallway to Germany's room wondering what he had called him there for.

He sighed then knocked on his door.

"Who is it?", Germany asked from inside.

"It's me, you idiot. Can I come in?"

Germany said "ja" and Italy came in and closed the door behind you. Germany was sitting on his bed facing away from the door and... without any trousers on.

"Umm. What am I here for.", Italy asked.

Germany started moaning with pleasure and his right hand was moving.

"Wait are you...?"

"Jacking off? Ja, I am. *he exhales* It feels great you should try it.", Germany said.

* If you forgot from the previous chapter, "meine Güte" means "my God".

Again guys don't be shy to review, favorite, follow, whatever! I could use all the support. Also, suggestions are welcome for other things to incorporate into the story and new chapters- just message me. And as always, thanks for reading!


	5. A Secret

Italy walked around the bed cautiously to face Germany. He was masturbating hard bringing his hand up and down his erected cock. His eyes were closed and he was moaning loudly.

"What did you want me here for?", Italy asked him.

Germany, so absorbed in himself, took a few moments to answer. He finally said, "I...I want you to fuck me...in the arsch."

"But I told you that we have to wait until everyone is-", Italy was cut off.

"They're all fucking gone, ok? You promised me.", Germany opened his eyes and look up and Italy.

Italy sighed and started unbuckling his belt. He pulled down his pants so he just in his underwear. Germany watched him intently while still stroking his cock. "Remember how everyone thought I was sleeping?", Germany said randomly. Italy nodded. "Well I was actually masturbating while they were yelling at each other. I couldn't help it. I was still horny from before."

Italy made his "I'm-not-amused" expression. He started taking of his underwear but Germany stood up and insisted on doing it himself. "I'll get you nice and hard really quick", Germany said.

He kissed Italy's lips roughly as he stroked his cock. The two pressed their chests together. Germany pushed Italy against the wall. He bent down to suck Italy's cock the licked it all the the up to his neck. Germany grabbed Italy's balls and Italy gasped. He began squeezing them then bent down to suck them. Italy moaned uncontrollably.

Italy soon became hard and he said to Germany. "Why don't you lay on the bed so I can actually fuck you in the arsch."

Germany listened and lay on his stomach on the bed. Italy took off the rest of Germany's and his clothes.

Italy gave his hard cock one last stroke and then plunged it into Germany.

"Aaahhh! Yes! Finally! Fuck me, Italy! Fuck me hard!"

Italy pushed his cock deeper into Germany and Germany moaned with satisfaction. Italy pulled on Germany's blonde hair roughly. His whole body became slightly red and he was hot and sweaty all over.

"Does my little Germany like that?", Italy asked seductively.

"Yes! Please more! Cum inside of me! Give it to me hard!", Germany was panting like a dog again and his hair became matted with sweat.

Italy lay on top of him with his cock still inside. Germany chest was so s and muscular that Italy could resist touching and kissing him. Germany's delicious cologne aroused Italy even more.

"Germany.", Italy whispered in his ear.

"Ja..."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move.", Italy pushed his cock into Germany deeper and deeper without hesitation and went in and out as fast as he could.

Italy could feel himself about to cum. He kept going in and out until he finally did.

"Uuh. Yes. Yes! Yes! Oohh... so good!", Germany exclaimed.

Italy took his cock out while he was still cumming. The liquid went all over the sheets on the bed with his legs open. Germany got up and turned around to face Italy.

"I want all of your cum! I'll swallow every last of it!", Germany said before he forced Italy's warm cock into his mouth.

He moaned and the taste of the warm fresh semen energized him. He suck Italy hard as he looked up at him with big blue eyes. Italy petted his head gently and they both moaned.

Soon Germany took the cock out of his mouth with more semen running down the sides of his mouth. He panted while looking at Italy. "Next time, I'm going to dominate you, you fucker."

"Sure whatever you want, Germany.", Italy continued petting Germany hair.

"Wait. Have you noticed that America and England have been gone for a while?", Germany asked randomly as Italy continue petting him.

"Yea. Why?"

"What if they're doing the same thing were doing? I think they are.", Germany said.

Italy laughed, "Why? Do you have fantasies of them?"

"I have fantasies of everything.", Germany made a mischievous smirk. Italy rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I imagine other countries as helpless little girls that I plunge my cock into. They scream and struggle as my hard cock tears their tight pussies. My main goal is to gain enough power to take over the world and make everyone my sex slaves! That would be so nice..."

"Whoa. Ok, um, this is what I'm worried about. Maybe thinking this way is not a good thing.", Italy said.

"Uuhh. But it turns me on so much. I'm so obsessed with it. Every time I think about it, it gets me hard as fuck."

"Ok that it.", Italy went and reached in his jacket pocket for something. He pulled out a sex toy. "Here. You need it. Bad."

Germany took it from him and pushed his cock inside the sex toy. "Wuh- uh! It's so... good..."

"I know. And it vibrates too, see.", Italy flick a switch on the side up and the toy started to vibrate.

Germany moaned aggressively. He licked his lips and his eyes closed. He moved the toy to push his cock in and out. He looked at Italy sexually and and plunge his cock in and out as he continued staring at him. Italy looked away and blushed. Germany kept his gaze and brought Italy's face up by his chin to get him looking at him again.

"Nein. Keep looking at me. I want to imagine this as you when I fuck you in the arsch next time.", Germany said. "Do you know who else... I fantasize over? You, me, and Russia doing a threesome. Hahah."

"That's it! I'm leaving. I think you're drunk or high again." Italy got up out if the bed and started putting his clothes back on. Germany took his cock out of the toy and said "No. I not either of the two. You can't leave!"

"You're insane. Not once can you get your mind off of sex. I thought if I have it to you, you would final focus on more important things- like this coming war... and you country. Now you're fantasizing over Russia?!", Italy yelled at him.

"I can't help if I'm horny so much!", Germany yelled back.

The door swung open.

"Can't you fucking knock?!", Germany said while covering himself. He looked up and it was France!

"Oh my God. Did I hear correctly? So you fantasize about Russia, eh?", France asked.

Both Italy's and Germany's eyes widened.


	6. The Unexpected

"Ok. That's it. I'm really leaving now.", Italy said annoyed.

Germany grabbed Italy's arm. "No! You can't. Are you crazy?" Germany leaned over to whisper in Italy's ear. "He'll... rape me..."

Italy shoved Germany off. "I'm leaving. France get the hell out of here."

France smiled mischievously and unbuttoned his shirt, which he just threw on the floor and straight unbuckling your pants.

"Va- vat is he doing?!", Germany cried.

"Has everyone lost their minds? France please. I already have Germany's problem to deal with. Not you too.", Italy said.

France ignored them and continued taking off his clothes. He chest and arms were surprisingly muscular. He took off his underwear revealing his long cock. He began rubbing himself with his eyes closed and moaning. "Oh, Germany. I want you so bad.", France said quietly.

"And this is where I leave. You two enjoy yourselves.", Italy said completely freaked out.

"Ok, ok. As much as I'm actually enjoying the show that France is putting on, this feels really wrong. But France, I'm not gonna lie, you look great.", Germany said putting up the "ok" hand gesture.

France stopped rubbing himself and opened his eyes at Germany. "So... You DON'T want to do a threesome." Germany and Italy stared at him in dismay. He continued, "Germany I'll do anything you want me to do. I was just pretending to hate you. I want you more than anything. Plus my cock is bigger than Italy's." Germany bursted out laughed at his last sentence.

"That last part was really unnecessary. Clearly my cock is much larger than yours.", Italy objected.

"Shut up! My cock is bigger than yours even when mine is not even erect and yours is erect.", France snapped back.

"How the hell would you know?! Do you stare at my cock all the time?", Italy asked fiercely."

"Halt den Maul*! Both of you! You're both pretty- and have big cocks!", Germany looked at them both with narrowed, annoyed eyes. "Aren't you both supposed to be friends anyway? What happened to that?"

Italy looked at France, "Yea... I thought we were... It's funny how Italy all of a sudden likes Germany now." France scowled at Italy.

"'Oh Germany! I'll do anything for you!'", Italy mocked France. "Oh please! As if you're the first one to try that shit with Germany! Ha!"

"Vait. Vut do you mean? More then vun person likes me? I thought everyvun hated me?", Germany asked hopeful.

Italy nodded his head slowly and made the "you-really-didn't-know-that" expression.

Germany sat back in his bed with a surprised face. "Wow. I knew I was handsome but I didn't know I vas so irresistable! So... Everyvun just pretends to hate me ven they really like me?"

"Well... Not everyone. Poland actually hates you. And Austria. And England. And America. And-", Italy explained.

"Ok. I get it!", Germany cut Italy off.

Italy and France soon noticed that there was a radio on the bed side table playing German opera music which set the rather unsettling mood within the room. They all looked at each other awkwardly making quick glances away when their gazes met too long. France was still bare naked, Italy half naked and Germany covering himself with bed sheets.

"I'm just going to put my clothes back on and leave. This obviously is not going anywhere today...Also, Germany, I'm not going to rape you.", France said. Germany looked him in surprise. He quickly pulled back on his underwear, trousers and undershirt then just had his uniform jacket in his hand. He started at the door then turned around back to them. "Au revoir**!" He waved at them then closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to leave too. I guess since he said his little farewell in his language, I can say it too, right?", Italy said to Germany who nodded in agreement. "Well...ciao***!" He stopped himself before he started for the door and instead walked over to Germany. He kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Remember the Axis Powers meeting tonight!" Germany called after him.

"I know!"

"Also I think it vould be smart to finish dressing yourself be for leaving.", Germany said smiling. "Don't vant to make it obvious as to what just took place in here, right."

Italy quickly buttoned up his undershirt and put his uniform jacket on. He walked over to the door then turned back to Germany.

"Auf Wiedersehen****!", Germany waved at Italy.

Italy waved back and left. Germany sat there with the German opera music still playing from the radio. All he had thought was: "_I hope France doesn't tell Russia that I fantasize over him."_

_* _"Halt den Maul!" means "shut up" in German.

** "Au revoir!" means "bye" in French.

*** "Ciao" means "bye" in Italian

**** "Auf Wiedersehen" means "bye" in German.

Guys. It took me forever to write this chapter for some reason. I finally did it for you guys right before I'm heading to bed. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's kind of getting...interesting. I literally have no clue where this will end up so we might as well just stick around and see!


	7. The Secret is Out

Germany went for a walk by himself outside. He thought to himself about France. He tried not to worry himself that France might tell Russia about his little secret.

"Well... he probably wouldn't. It's not _that _big of a secret. It would probably be a waste of his time to go out of his way an tell Russia that, right?", He said to himself.

He strolled on with the heels on his shoes clicking quietly on the asphalt of the road leading away from the entrance to the building. He had his hands in his trench coat pockets as the wind blew. He walked for a few paces then stopped abruptly in the middle of the road. He looked ahead blank with he's eyes narrowed as he thought to himself again.

"But what if he _does _tell Russia? ...Scheiße!", He said out loud.

He stood there and looked around him like he was being watched. He then turned around to walk briskly back to the building. He tried not to look awkward as he was almost running to the gates. When he finally made it to the gates, the soldiers opened them up for him. He continued on walking quickly into the building.

When he was finally inside, he calmly started walking normally as if nothing had happened. He looked down the hall for someone to ask the whereabouts of France. He looked at every corner he passed until he finally came across Austria.

"Hey, Austria.", Germany said uneasily.

"Um. Hi? Why do you seem so...?", Austria trailed off while scanning Germany's face.

Germany's eyes widened. "So what? So handsome?"

"No...ehh...never mind. Do you need something?"

"Yea. Do you know where France is?"

"Uh. Yea. He said he was talking with France in a meeting and that he didn't want anyone interrupting."

Germany looked at Austria with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Austria looked at him with the "bored-and-annoyed" expression. "What the fuck! Where are they?"

"They said they don't want anyone inter-"

Germany put his hands on Austria's shoulders and shook him so hard that he almost lost his balance. "Where. Are. They."

Austria rolled his eyes. "Turn left right there and the room is five doors down on the right. Don't ever touch me again."

Germany quickly went on his way to the room saying "Thank you" as he went. He turned left, went five door down to the room. He braced himself before plowing open the door.

"Ah ha!", He shouted. But then his expression turned to horror.

Instead of seeing France and Russia, it was America and England. America was on his back on the table with his shirt half unbuttoned and England on top of him with his pants being unbuttoned by America. The two froze in their positions and looked at Germany in silence.

"Bloody hell. Doesn't anyone knock.", England said.

Germany babbled stupidly unable to make a decent word come out of his mouth. He swallowed hard and stared at them.

"Maybe you should just close the door for now so no one makes the same mistake you did and calm down, yeah?", England insisted.

Germany closed the door slowly from behind him while still staring at them. England moved off from on top of America and they both fixed their clothes then sat on the table.

"Before you say anything,", America said. "Why did you even come in here? Aren't you supposed to be planning for your meeting or doing German things?"

"Germany things... what the hell? Austria sent me here. I was just asking for France and he sent me here- that idiot.", Germany replied.

America and England both laughed.

"Why do you need to know where France is?", America asked.

Germany froze as he thought for a lie to use and bought time with a series of "uhh's".

England smiled. "Because he doesn't want France to tell his secret."

Germany walked over to England who leaned away a little. Germany grabbed England's shirt in his fist. "What do _you _know about my secret? Hmm?"

England smirked and sighed. "I know that you fantasize over Russia and you _always_ wanted a threesome with you, him, and Italy."

"What? Really?", America said in surprise.

"How the hell do you know that. Did France tell you?", Germany cried.

England smacked his forehead with his hand. "Do you really think France and I would even converse with each other? These walls are thinner than you think, you know. Now get you damn hands off of my freshly pressed shirt!"

Germany unhanded England's shirt and slowly backed away. America sat quietly chuckling to himself.

"Wait. You're not going to tell Russia, are you? Then I would have two people to worry about telling.I'll have to break your neck if you do.", Germany said.

England grinned and then placed his hands on Germany shoulder. "Of course not, Germany. Of course I forgive you for invading Poland."

America looked at him then cleared his throat to get Germany's attention. He mouthed "He's lying" and then stopped when England turned to him.

Germany pushed England off. "Yea right!"

"Germany. I swear a won't.", England said sinisterly.

"If you tell Russia then... then I'll tell everyone that you guys fuck each other in meeting rooms all day long."

England stopped smiling and stared at Germany.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! England if you tell his secret and he tells ours, then I'm not going to be your ally anymore.", America said sternly.

England widened his eyes at America.

"So do we have a deal?", Germany asked.

England shook Germany's hand and sighed. "Alright. Deal."

Germany turned to America. "You too. You're a witness."

America shook Germany's hand. "Deal."


	8. A Good Night's Stay

America and England sat awkwardly on the table after Germany left through the door.

"Do you want to still do it?", England asked.

America paused for a moment then said, "Ehh, why not?"

He unbuttoned England's shirt and began to kiss his chest gliding his lips gently over his skin. He licked England's nipple and England brought his head back with his eyes closed.

"Ok I'm getting bored.", America stopped sucked on England's nipple then got up.

"Bored? How-what? I can do it to you if you want?", England insisted.

"Nah... maybe I'm just not in the mood anymore."

England got up and kissed America's neck from behind and wrapped his arms around him. He rubbed his cheek across America's as he pulled down the sleeves of America's shirt uncovering his shoulders. He kissed America's neck to his shoulders and dug his hand down his pants into his underwear to rub America's cock. America gasped at the touch of it.

"Are you bored now?", England whispered in America's ear.

England took America's nipple by his other hand and rubbed it between his fingers. America's eyes half-closed with his eyebrows knitted and he panted hard.

America turned around and started making out with England. America pushed his tongue into England's mouth making both of them salivate. The lips smacked and moved vigorously. They both breathed hoarsely and broke the contact between their lips every few seconds to gasp for air. Their cheeks became red from the excitement and their foreheads developed perspiration.

"Don't... stop..." America gasped.

America kissed England so roughly that England was pushed against the table. England bit America's lower lip. They both stopped kissing each to look into each other's eyes. They then pressed their foreheads and noses against each other still peering into each other's eyes.

"You know I love you.", England told him.

"I love you more.", America said pushing him on the table and kissing him some more.

* * *

"You walked in on them making out?!", Italy asked.

"Shh. They were just taking each other's clothes off. It wasn't too... weird.", Germany said irritated.

Italy bursted out laughing."I bet that's going to be added to your fantasies, right?" Germany frowned at him making him laugh harder. "I'm weak! If only I was there the see the look in your face!"

"Can you please! You look like an idiot laughing like that!" Germany said sternly.

Italy's laughter tuned down to short chuckles.

"You know what?", Germany said. "This whole day has pissed me off. I'm canceling the meeting and rescheduling it for another day."

"What? No. Just because your day didn't go well you're going to cancel the meeting? Wow.", Italy said.

"It's my meeting!" Germany said leaning into Italy. "And plus it's only you, me, and Japan attending. So, if you don't mind, can you spread the word to Japan."

"Fine." He tapped Germany's arm when he was about to walk away. "Uh... can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Oh. Like have sex? I'm flattered.", Germany placed his hand on his chest. "Just can't resist... I know, I know. Years of being in that First World War has prepared my body."

Italy narrowed his eyes at Germany. "No. Just sleep. Gosh, is that all you think about? So can I sleep with you or nah?"

"Sure.", Germany said. "See you around 9."

Just then, France brushed passed them both bumping Germany's arm. He look over his shoulder and stared at Germany with a dark smile then continued on walking.

"Did you see that?", Germany asked Italy with a worried expression.

"Yea. He didn't even say "excuse me". Rude!", Italy replied.

Germany sighed. "No! I mean the way he looked at me." Germany gasped. "What if he told Russia?"

"He's not going to tell him. Anyway, I'm going to got tell Japan about the meeting rescheduling thing. See you at 9.", Italy walked off down the hall leaving Germany standing there with a blank face.

* * *

Germany lay in his bed and stared at the wall. He finally got up and out of bed to pace back and forth a few times. It was nighttime now and about ten minutes to 9. The crickets were chirping and the sky was clear with stars and a crescent moon visible.

Germany paced back and forth over and over again. Then would sit down on the side of his bed the do everything over again. Finally, there was a knock on the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it, "Hey. Come on in."

Italy walked in wearing his boxers only and a bag, probably for his, change-of-clothes.

"Did you _have _to walk in here with just your underwear?", Germany said.

"There'a no one that was going to see me." , Italy threw the bag down in the middle of the floor.

Germany sighed and picked up the bag, "Why not put it somewhere like here?", He place the bag against the wall. "That way, the room is kept tidy and there is no risk of someone tripping and busting their face on the floor. See?"

Germany was always a clean freak and hated when thing were out of order.

"Whatever. So this is just like a slumber party, Germany!", Italy went around him to the bed and started jumping on it.

"First of all, get the hell of my bed. You can sleep on the floor if you're going to do that. Second, this is _not _a slumber party. That's what girls have. This is just a little... sleep session in which we share a bed together.", Germany said.

Italy stop jumping and laughed. Then he jumped on Germany's back from behind.

"Go, Germany, go! Weeee!"

"Oh my God. Get off! What are you doing?", Germany said.

He managed to get Italy off and Italy stumbled to his feet. They both looked at each other in silence and the Italy broke that silence by giving Germany a quick kiss on the mouth. Italy smiled and started to walk over to the bed when Germany suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulls him into his chest. He ran his hand through Italy's hair.

"I know exactly why you want to come in my room tonight. It's wasn't to sleep with me.", Germany did air quotes around the word "sleep".

"No. Really. I just wanted to-"

Germany interrupted Italy by kissing him and caressing his head in his hands. Germany brought them both to the floor, pinning Italy's arms down.

Italy moved his head to the side to avoid Germany's kiss. "Germany... um, maybe we should stop."

"Why?", Germany continued kissing Italy's neck.

He pushed Italy over forcibly onto all fours putting his hand in his boxers. Italy's face became red and he whinced as Germany started stroking his cock.

"Hah- uhh... Germany...", Italy said gasped.

Italy's heart thumped hard in his chest. He could feel his pulse in his ears.

"Oh, wow. I can feel ever beat of your heart, Italy.", Germany said flirtatiously.

"Yea because you're torturing me. You're an asshole, you know?", Italy said. "I love how we specifically agreed not to do this and yet we're doing it right now."

"I know. I can't help it." Germany said still stroking Italy.


	9. Avoidance

Italy woke up and looked around confused. He looked at Germany at his side who was still sleeping soundly, his rhythmic snores quite audible. He flipped over the sheets uncovering himself.

"Oh. Great. I'm naked. Well...", He turned to Germany. "I guess this is pretty clear evidence what occurred last night."

He stretched his arms and back, then got out of the bed. It was surprisingly early being that it was about 8:15 and he had stayed up quite late the night before. He rubbed his eyes and shuffled his way to the bathroom in the room and stared at himself, eyes half open, hair a messed, and, oh, he was _still _naked. He sighed at himself then went to get him extra pair of boxers in his bag. He stood staring at Germany still sleeping like a baby.

He put the rest of his clothes on, which consisted of a white T-shirt and and shorts and went to the bathroom again to wash his face and brush his teeth. He rain his hands through his hair and smooth it lazily so he at least looked somewhat decent. When he finally finished, he walked as quietly as he could to the door and opened it slowly. It creaked a little and he shot a look at Germany to make sure he wasn't stirred then he went out and closed it behind him.

Breakfast started serving from a little before 8 so he made his way down to the cafeteria in the west wing of the building. He didn't see anyone on his way there and he walked slowly looking around as he went.

The cafeteria wasn't massive but it also wasn't small. About six round tables were scattered throughout it. Each had four chairs. There was a nice buffet available every day in which continental breakfast, lunch and dinner was served. Today's breakfast menu, according to the sign that Italy read from outside the cafeteria, was scrambled eggs, waffles, sausages, and bread as well as the same beverages of orange juice, coffee, and tea. Italy's stomach growled as he smelled the fresh food.

When he went in, he saw America and England sitting at a table, Russia making some coffee and Poland serving himself.

"Good morning!", America waved from the table. The other countries noticed Italy afterward and greeted him the same.

"'Morning.", Italy replied to them fixing his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed a plate from the stack and began serving himself.

He ended up standing next to Poland and they both exchanged awkward smiles and eyebrow raising to acknowledge each other.

"Fellas, come over here and sit.", England said for the table.

Italy pulled up a chair from another table so Russia and Italy could sit at the ones already there. They all sat down quietly and started eating. Poland noticed America and England had no plates in front of them.

"You both aren't going to eat?", Poland asked them.

"Oh. We already ate- before you all came. We wake up early.", America replied for England and him.

"We?", Russia smirked looking down at his food.

America rolled his eyes and England ignored him. Italy, Russia and Poland continued eating as America and England sat motionless and the table.

"So...", Russia said turning to Italy.

"So.", Italy said.

"Where's your friend, Germany?", Russia asked.

"He's still in his room sleeping. Why?"

"Oh. Just asking."

Russia's tone sounded unusual. England knitted his brow at him then looked away when their gazes almost met.

They took several minutes to finish eating. Japan came in a few minutes afterward.

"Good morning!", America said with a smile.

"Hmm.", Japan said acknowledging him without looking. He silently walked over and sat at a table next to theirs by the window. There had been a light drizzle throughout the morning. Japan looked outside and watched as rain droplets streamed down the foggy glass catching other little droplets as it went.

"Why don't you sit with us, Japan?", Italy said.

"I'm fine. Thank you.", He said still staring out the window. His eyes squinted like he wanted to focus his eyes on something.

"The hell is he looking at?", England whispered.

"Like he's never seen rain before.", Poland said scoffing.

"Shh. Let him be. Sometimes he just has his episodes of alone time when he just thinks to himself."

"Thinking about what? Mangas and sushi?", Russia said chucking.

They all laughed except for Italy. Japan turned and looked at them with an emotionless expression. Seeing this, Italy nudged Russia's arm. Russia looked up and stopped laughing, the others following.

"You know I can hear you.", Japan said in a low tone. His dark eyes peered at them.

Just then, a yawn was heard from behind them. Germany stood in the wide doorway stretching.

"Guten Morgen.", His odd sounding since he was still stretching.

"Speak of the devil.", England said.

"Germany come sit with us.", Italy said beckoning with his hand.

Germany grin ceased when he noticed Russia sitting at the table. Their eyes met and Germany gulped.

"Oh! You know what guys? I'm going to take a shower then I'll come back and eat. Heheh.", Germany hurried out of the doorway back down to the hall, his heavy footsteps starting to drift away.

"What's wrong with him?", America asked.

Italy hurried after him. He ran down the hall and grabbed Germany's arm. Germany tugged him off and turned around to look at him.

"Why'd you leave. Come and eat with us and stop being stupid.", Italy said.

"Not with Russia in there!"

"Stop acting like a baby! He's not going to doing anything.", Italy said.

Germany opened his mouth to say something then exhaled instead. He looked at Italy then turned around and hurried off back to his room. Italy watched him stupidly run back down the hall until he made a right.

"Weirdest guy I've ever met.", Italy mumbled to himself and went back to the cafeteria shaking his head.

* * *

Germany closed the door behind himself and pushed his back against it. He slid down against the door and sat there.

"You're making it so obvious, you idiot!", He said to himself while pulling at the carpet with his fingers.

He finally got up after some time to take off his clothes and headed for the shower. He waited for the water to warm and then stepped inside. He let the water fall on his face and stood there for a second thinking to himself.

There was a knock on the door suddenly that made him jump a little as he was deep in thought. He ignored it and a second knock came.

"Italy. I'll be out in a few minutes.", He sighed annoyed.

The door handle started to turn slowly. Germany wiped the condensation from the shower door glass to make sure he was seeing correctly. He was.

Germany's eyes widen, "What the fuck?", he said watching the knob.


	10. Unexpected Intruder

The door began to open slowly.

"Italy. Can't you wait until I'm out?!", Germany yelled. The door continued opening. "Italy?"

The door finally swung open suddenly.

"Wha-! Shit!", Germany said. He quickly covered himself with his hands the shower still running. "Ru- Russia...! What are you doing in here?! Get out!"

Russia silently moved towards the glass door. He slid it open and attempted to grab Germany. Germany shoved him away making Russia loses his balance and slip on the rug. He caught his fall by the sink counter while Germany rushed out of the shower to get his towel and wrap it around himself.

Russia smiled at him. "Germany please. I just want to talk to you."

Germany's eyebrows raised with surprise. "Umm. Couldn't you have waited until I was dressed?! Get out"

"No. I'm sorry, Germany."

"Nein! Get out- now!"

"I said no!", Russia clenched his teeth.

Germany attempted to make a run for it to his bedroom but Russia grabbed him from behind before he could make it through the doorway.

Russia whispered in his ear. "Please. I just want to talk."

Germany elbowed Russia in his stomach and ran for his room to retrieve his hand gun under the bed. Russia held his hand on his stomach the look up. Seeing the gun, he raised both of his hands.

"No.", Germany said pointing the gun at Russia. "I don't think you understand that this is _my _room so you listen to me when I tell you to leave. Now get out of my room before I beat your ass. Many years in the First World War have trained me well."

Russia turned around with his hands still raised and backed up towards Germany.

"What are you-", Germany said before Russia whipped around and smack the gun out of his hand.

Russia grabbed Germany quickly and slammed him against the wall pinning his arms against it.

Russia whispered smiling, "I think you need to train harder. Anyway, I-uh- want to... be with you."

"Congratulations. You got me-wait. Be with me? Oh no. France didn't...", Germany trailed off.

"France? England actually told me. A few minutes after everyone else left after breakfast. He told me everything."

"That bastard!", Germany exclaimed. "My life is ruined! This is so embarrassing."

"Germany.", Russia said to him quietly. Germany looked at him, his eyebrows arched up in worry. "Do you... do you really think about me like that?"

Germany gulped. "Well... I, uh. It was-. I, um..." Germany nervously babbled out things.

"Shh.", Russia placed his fingers on Germany's lips. "I think about you too."

Germany's eyes widen. Russia reach closer and unexpectedly kissed Germany on the lips. Germany resisted for a while then suddenly gave in and found himself enjoying it. Russia pushed himself against Germany. He removed his grip on Germany's arms and put his hands on his torso.

"_What the fuck am I doing?", _Germany thought. _"I'm actually enjoying this? Shit... what's Italy going to thi- oh wait. Italy won't find out. This'll just be a one-time thing."_

Germany tried pushing Russia off but Russia pulled closing to him nudging his hand away.

"Ru- Russia... stuh- stop. Let me... breath...", Germany was finally able to push Russia off of him and turn his head away so he could gasp for air.

"I know it's very enticing for you. I'll make you more relaxed.", Russia grasped the towel around Germany's hips attempting to pull it off. Germany pulled his hand away.

"This isn't right. I think we should stop. I just... can't, Russia."

Russia placed his hand over Germany and on the wall. He reached in an placed his tongue on Germany lip then traced it around. Germany shuddered and he got goosebumps on his arms. He breathed heavily as Russia stared into his eyes while still tracing his lips with his tongue. Germany moaned in a low tone.

"Stop... please.", Germany said. His eyes became watery. His throat became knotted when he tried to hold them back. Soon, he found himself crying.

Russia stopped and lifted his tongue from Germany's lips. "Are you crying? I didn't mean to go so fast. I just..."

Germany scowled and then shoved Russia off him. He walked over and sat on the side of his bed wiping his tears and stiffing. Russia sat next to him.

"Why are you crying, Germany. If I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Shut up!", Germany grumbled. "I'm not fucking crying. Stupid allergies, God!"

"Allergies? Really? Hahaha!" Russia said. He stopped laughing when he realized Germany looked more sad.

Russia got up and went around the bed to retrieve a tissue from the bed side table. He handed it to Germany for him to wipe his tears. He placed his hand on Germany's knee and sat closer to him.

"You know when... you've been through so much in life that you just don't know how to handle anything anymore. You can't control your emotions or anything." Russia said. "You have to hide behind this... this curtain so no one knows what's really going on. You just try to... to find yourself- make a name for yourself."

Germany clenched his fists and knitted his brow still looking away from Russia.

"I know what it's like. How no one fully understands you-" Russia was cut off.

"Can you get to the fucking point already?", Germany said staring and the wall expressionless.

Russia sighed. "What I'm saying is that you don't have to hide yourself. It's ok to show your real side and be yourself."

"Look I already know you want to know if I actually like you. Stop covering it up with all that shit like my psychiatrist. I do like you, God. I- I dream about you all the time. I actually love Russian culture, Russian food and music, the language and I've always wanted to go to Russia since I was young. There. You know things that not even Italy knows."

"Wow. You really like Russian culture and everything?", Russia cocked his head to the side intrigued.

Germany nodded solemnly and looked at Russia. They leaned in closer to each other, their breaths blowing on each other's lips. Germany closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Russia's.

"I feel like your the only one that actually understands me.", Germany said quietly.

Russia slid his lips down from Germany's neck to his collarbone kissing him at the end. Germany clenched Russia's sleeve tightly as he exhaled and turned his neck in pleasure. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Russia's shoulder.

_"Look at yourself! You're like a little child, letting him seduce you like that.", _Germany said to himself. _"But he knows me so well and understands how I feel- liked he's known me forever."_

Russia gently pushed Germany on his back. He peered at Germany's twitching lips and his bright blue eyes staring back at him. Germany's pupils dilated as Russia rubbed his fingers over the ridges of his abs. He held his breath for a few moments then let it out heavily in a pant.

Russia pulled off Germany's towel revealing his already erect cock. Germany pushed his hand against Russia's chest. His eyebrows arched up and he pouted with guilt.

"It's ok.", Russia assured him.

Germany removed his hand and Russia slid his hand up and down the shaft of Germany's cock. Germany let his head fell back as he moaned.

Russia leaned into Germany and whispered into his ear. "I won't let anything hurt you."


	11. A Mess Is Made

"This isn't going to work.", Germany said.

"Germany it's ok-"

"No it's not.", Germany said sternly. He sat up and looked at Russia. "What if Italy fi-"

"He's won't.", Russia put his hands on Germany's arms. "Please. I've waited too long to tell you this. And now I know that you have feelings for me as well. Just give us a chance."

Germany exhaled deeply. He pulled away from Russia and got up from the bed.

"I need to get dressed.", Germany said.

Russia looked up at him unmoving.

"Without you here, Russia."

"I've seen you naked already." Russia said smiling slightly. Germany gave him a raised eyebrow. Russia finally got up. "Ok, ok. I'll go."

Russia hesitated as he stood near the door. He turned around, went over to Germany and kissed him on the cheek. then proceeded through the door and left.

Germany cracked a smile to himself.

* * *

Russia made his way down the hallway. Italy had turned around the corner. They both bump into each.

"Oh! Sorry!", Russia said to Italy.

"It's ok.", Russia looked at him hard. "Were you... in Germany's room just now?"

Russia stared at Italy with a blank expression. "Uhh. No."

Italy looked at him with suspicion. "Hmm."

Italy walked away in the opposite direction.

"Shit.", Russia said quietly to himself.

* * *

Italy knocked on Germany's door.

"Uh... Who is it?", Germany said from inside.

"Me- Italy. Who else?", Italy opened the door and came in without Germany saying anything.

Germany was in the middle of putting on his pants. Italy folded his arms.

"So.", Italy cleared his throat dramatically.

Germany looked up at him. "What?"

"Something is going on and I want to know. You've been acting quite... different.", Italy said in a very direct voice.

"Nothing's going on. What do you mean?"

"You ran away to you bedroom to "shower".", Italy did air quotes around the word "shower". "And now it looked like Russia was leaving your bedroom."

Germany scoffed and ignored him.

"What was he doing in here, Germany?", Italy said getting closer to him.

"He wasn't even in my room.", Germany replied. He chuckled. "What are you, my mother. Do I need to be in my room by curfew too, mommy."

"Shut up! You know, you really need to try lying better than that."

Germany buttoned his pants and looked at Italy. He walked over to him and placed his hand on Italy's shoulders. Italy pushed his hands off. "Don't worry, my hands are clean.", Germany said.

"So did he do better than me?", Italy said.

Germany squinted his eyes confused.

"Oh please. Don't act all innocent. I mean did he do a better job than me in turning you on? Probably has a bigger cock too, right?"

"Are we seriously talking about this right now? He was not in here!", Germany insisted.

Italy shook his head. "Never have I seen someone stick to their lie so much even when the truth is right in front of them. Just tell me already!"

Germany breathed angrily through his nose. "I have nothing to tell to you except that you're being a bitch and you're being annoying."

Gernany looked away from Italy and went about what he doing. Italy stood there watching him, the anger building up inside him.

"That's it!", Italy pushed Germany over and he fell on the floor. He got on top of him and swung his arm to punch him but Germany grabbed his arm before he could. "You lying son of a bitch!"

Italy freed his arms from Germany's grasp and grabbed his neck in his hands squeezing him.

"It-Italy... stop. Stop...", Germany struggled under Italy's grip. His face became red and he struggled to get Italy's hands off of him. "Wha- the... fu-uck."

"I hate you! Why would you do this to me- to us!", Italy yelled at him. "Don't you care about me?"

Germany gasped for air and wheezed laboriously.

Just then, the door flew open. Russia came in and pulled Italy off of Germany from behind by his arms. Italy tried to break free and get back on Germany but Russia held him away. Italy sat and leaned against the wall breathing heavily and looking at Germany menacingly.

Russia went over to Germany who was coughing and still gasping for air. "Are you ok?", He asked him.

Italy looked at Russia in surprise.

"You! You're the motherfucker that fucked him! I'm gonna kill you!", Italy almost pounced on Russia and started punching and hitting him wildly without much effect. Germany soon regained his breath and went at Italy to push him away from fighting but he resisted him and continued trying to beat up Russia.

"Italy! Stop!", Germany yelled trying to intervene. Italy shoved him off.

Russia managed to hold Italy at one point with his neck in the crooked of his arm. Italy thrashing wildly and the two of then yelling at each other.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU! JUST STOP!", England came through the door angrily. "Bloody hell! Look at this! This guy's got his neck is all red like he was strangled.", He pointed at Germany. "And these two are going at each other like angry little children. Can we sort this out a better way- like men?"

"There's nothing to sort out! You're the one that told Russia! Damn you!", Germany yelled at England.

England mouth opened half way. He pursed his lips in worry.

"Can we just discuss this in an orderly fashion, please? Like in a meeting room or something.", Russia interjected.

"Sure. That way, I can kick your ass in an _orderly fashion._", Italy said sarcastically.

Russia removed his hold on Italy and they both stood up. Italy gave Russia a mean look. Germany got up and fixed his pants and put on his shirt. England managed to gather them up and lead them out to the room. Everyone else was standing the hall staring at them to see what the commotion was about. England led them to a meeting room.

"This is where you guys are going to sort your problems out.", England showed them the room.

Germany grabbed England by the arm as he was trying to leave. "Where the hell are _you_ going? You contributed to this problem. You're staying.", Germany said fiercely.

England tugged his arm out of Germany grip and looked at Italy and Russia embarrassed. Italy was folding his arms again with an angry, impatient expression on his face.

"France was the one that started this so I think he should be here too.", Russia said.

"Yea but he left to go do something...", England replied.

"How convenient.", Germany said sarcastically.

England closed the door and the four of them sat down at the long table. Each of them displayed different expression as they glanced at each other.

"So. Let's start.", England said.


End file.
